bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Aleksander Balev
'''Aleksander Balev '''was introduced in Renesmee's Forever. He was the first known Luna Bambini to have children.' He died in Renesmee's Forever and was resurrected in Living in Paradise. He later marries the mother of his youngest daughters, Esther . Personality and Description Aleksander seems withdrawn, at least after his resurrection. He shadows Esther a lot and prefers not to speak to others other than her or his daughters. He rarely speaks English, hence why Esther tends to speak for him. Before his death he was described as a leader, he was a disciplinarian and was very strict with his children. It is unknown if he is like this after death as he has changed in other ways. He is very protective of his children though, which is shown in Esther's story . Aleksander is very handsome, he has pale skin, black hair and dark eyes. He is very striking to look at. He is also physically in his late 20s. Residence and Nationality '''Nationality : '''Bulgarian '''Place of Birth : '''Italy '''Accent :' British (in English) '''Mother Language : '''Bulgarian '''Main Language : '''Bulgarian '''Second Languages : '''English, Italian '''Other Languages : '''N/A '''Current Residence : '''Chicago, USA '''Past Residence : '''Bulgaria, Italy Abilities Other than his basic Luna Bambini abilities (heightened strength, speed etc) Aleksander possesses two other abilities. His protective ability (native to Luna Bambini) is a personal shield, he cannot protect anyone else with this shield, only himself. It is unknown if he used this before he died or if Lidiya is immune to it. His second ability is healing, he is shown using this in Forever Legends and is mentioned in Esther. He heals Elijah Jenkins' wolf bite and Clara Cullen's sprained wrist. This ability is linked to Lidiya Balev's ability to heal. She most likely inherited it from her father. Early History Although he was born in Italy, Aleksander is Bulgarian. His family were from Bulgaria and Bulgarian is his preferred language. He can speak Italian and English just as fluently but prefers not to. Aleksander was conceived in the Italy moon pool and born in a nearby town. Esther tells Eddie that when viewing the history of the moon pool she saw Aleksander visit the moon pool often during his childhood, she then saw him go back to conceive his children with his wife, Jane. Not much else is known about Aleksanders early life, he doesnt know if any of his family is living or where they went. He met his wife whilst she travelled Italy. They married soon after. Death and Resurrection Aleksander dies in Renesmee's Forever at the hands of his daughter Lidiya Balev when her ability was unbalance and out of control. He died instantly, along with his ex-wife and 3 other children. His body is burnt by Esther, along with his family and his ashes used to grow roses in the gardens of his old home. The Balev home remained unoccupied from Aleksander's death until present. It has been visited a few times by Esther, Lidiya and the Cullens over the years afterwards. Aleksander is resurrected eighty years later in the Italy moon pool. He is resurrected by a witch, Darcy, Esther and Anelie. Renesmee's Forever Aleksander is mentioned by Esther to Eddie, she tells the story of how she meets him and he explains the issue of children to her. Esther relays this information to Eddie, giving him and Chloe hope of one day having children. The first time we actually see Aleksander is later on when Esther goes to Italy to save his family from the Hybrid scrutiny. He is seen with his family in the throne room of Volterra. We see him again when Esther finds Aleksander and his family dead and Lidiya sitting in the corner, having killed them with her ability. Living in Paradise Aleksander is resurrected by Darcy with the aid of Esther and his daughters Anelie and Lidiya. He is described as disorientated at first and with no memory. He doesnt remember his daughters but he remembered Esther and that he loved her before his death. Esther mentions that he never told her this before his death and the two kiss. Forever Legends At first he is shown following Esther as they meet Clara. He heals Clara and Elijah of their wounds and Clara mentions about his lack of social interaction. Edward mentions that its a long story and that Esther and Aleksander are very complicated. Later on we see him interact with Esther, he is shown to be sweet to her and standing by her side. Later when Esther is missing he goes off to find her, coming back with his wife unconscious. He is shown to be very protective of her. Diamond Legacies This story shows Aleksander as a very supportive and protective father to Ivana, he talks to his daughter every night and he and Esther visit her often. Minor Stories and One-Shots Esther Aleksander has a chapter of the same name explaining how Esther and Aleksander met and how Lidiya and Anelie, and later Ivana, are conceived. The chapter shows a very close relationship with Eddie and Chloe, Esther's best friends. Aleksander appears in the bonus chapter of Esther, Ivana. It is the first time we really see him as a father to one of his children. The chapter follows Aleksander's youngest daughter Ivana. He seems very protective over her in the chapter and also very proud of all three of his daughters. Relationships Jane Balev (ex-wife/friends) Jane is Aleksander's ex-wife. It is unknown as to why they divorced, only that they did so not long after the birth of their son Anton. Esther mentions they had a lot of marital problems but they never let it get in the way of raising their children. Though they were separated the two remained living in the same house whilst their children grew up. Jane was believed to be very forgiving and a kind woman, even when Esther gave birth to Aleksander's daughters, she took them in as her own. Jane and Aleksander were believed to be on good terms before their deaths. Esther (wife) Esther and Aleksander were very drawn to one another, this was part of being a Luna Bambini but they're the first two that acted on the pull. They slept together during a short time after they met and Aleksander's divorce and conceived two daughters (Lidiya and Anelie). Esther avoided Aleksander after this and went through her pregnancy alone, she turned up on his door step in labour and Aleksander delivered his daughters with the help of Jane. Esther leaves her daughters with their father and goes off to find answers about their abilities. Esther and Aleksander do not rekindle their romance before he dies. It is often implied that Esther misses Aleksander after his death, she raises their daughters alone and later on finds herself to be excited at the prospect of seeing him again after his resurrection. In Forever Legends, it is revealed that they marry during the time between his resurrection and 2146. In this story Aleksander shadow's Esther allowing her to do the talking most of the time in public situations as he prefers not to speak English or get involved with much. Children Aleksander has six children, three of them with Jane (Izabela, Katerina and Anton), whom are now dead and three with Esther (Lidiya, Anelie and Ivana). He is known to be very protective of his children, he raised his first three with a lot of discipline and strictness. He started to treat Lidiya and Anelie with this attitude before Anelie died. He tried to teach Lidiya control of her ability but later died from it. After his resurrection he doesnt remember his children or that he had any at all. He is introduced to Anelie and Lidiya immediately and mentions how beautiful they are. He mentions he is proud of them for being able to bring him back. He is shown with his youngest daughter Ivana in a bonus chapter on BNC's blog. He seems very protective of Ivana and its the first time we really get to see him with his daughters. The first proper glimpse of him as a father is in Diamond Legacies, Ivana mentions she talks to her father every night, he is very supportive and protective of her. Later on in the story she sits with him as he comforts her, showing a very close bond. Micah mentions that Aleksander is the best father hes ever witnessed (next to Carlisle) and that he was his role model and hoped to one day be as good of a father as him. Trivia *He is the 3rd person to have the name Alexander (or a variant) in BellaNessieCullen's FanFiction/Twilight Saga. Alec and Alexander are the first two and is later followed by Alexandra and Allesandra . *Allesandra Cullen, his granddaughter, is named after him. *Aleksander and Jane is a play on Alec and Jane from the Volturi, although BNC claims this to be unintentional. Appearances Category:BNC Category:Pre-Generation Category:Complete Category:Wrights Category:Balevs